


Fitzsimmons Drabbles

by Michysminions (MichysMinions)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichysMinions/pseuds/Michysminions
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, Tumblr prompts and ficlets centering around Fitzsimmons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - Fitzsimmons + Last Dance

Jemma sat on the couch reading the latest publication in Bioforensics Daily. It had been years since she had been in the lab and even more years since she had published, but she still enjoyed keeping up with the field. 

Her husband, Leopold Fitz, sat next to her tinkering with some gears. Like Jemma, Fitz had been retired for years, but even at eighty-six years old he still had the dexterity and mind of a younger engineer. 

Music played softly in the background and a warm fire crackled in the fireplace of their cosy little cottage. It was the perfect place for the SHIELD scientists to retire, a quaint little village to finally settle down and leave their action filled life behind.

A small smile passed Jemma's lips as she heard the song change. It was one of her favorites. The song she and Fitz had danced to at their wedding.

A movement got her attention and she pulled her focus from the article and looked up. Fitz had moved and was standing in front of her, hand outstretched. 

“May I have this dance Mrs. Fitz-Simmons?” Fitz asked with a smile. 

Jemma took Fitz’ hand and stood. He pulled her into him, holding her hand in one hand and wrapping the other around her back. 

The couple gently swayed around the living room, laughing and singing as they danced, not caring if they looked silly, not caring that their hair had gone grey or that their joints creaked of arthritis. All that mattered was after over fifty years their love was still just as strong. 

Jemma placed her head gently on Fitz’ shoulder as they continued to sway. As always she felt comfortable and safe in his arms. 

“Thank you for the dance,” she said, moving her head to look at her husband. 

“My pleasure,” Fitz said, lightly kissing his wife's forehead. A last dance for Fitzsimmons.


	2. In the storm/Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tumblr prompt   
> Fitzsimmons + In the Storm/Sunlight

IN THE STORM

It was supposed to be a romantic weekend. It was supposed to be a fun time to get away and commune with nature. At least that's what Jemma had thought when she and Fitz had first decided to go camping. 

Well, that had gone out the window after the first drop of rain. 

Now the rain was a full blown storm. 

“Fitz, come on, just get in the tent,” Jemma said, sticking her head out of the tent.

“I need to make sure it's secure. The wind already knocked one stake loose,” he replied, hammering the stake back into the now muddy ground. “Okay, we should be good,” Fitz said as he scrambled back into the tent, his curly hair dripping and his shirt sticking to his chest and back. 

“Fitz, you're soaked!” Jemma said concerned. She immediately went to him and began peeling off his wet shirt. “We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick.”

“I'm glad you're so concerned about my health,” Fitz said with a sly grin. “Yes, I do need these clothes off.”

Jemma gave him a playful shove. “Oh, Fitz,” she said with a smile. 

The wind howled, causing the tent to shake and the rain was beating down on the tent. Thankfully the SHIELD issued tent was holding up to the weather so that the inside was dry. 

“I'm sorry this weekend was nothing like I expected,” Jemma said. “We’re miles from the car and it's pouring.” 

“Jemma, it’s okay,” Fitz began, but Jemma interrupted. 

“We were supposed to have a fire, make s’mores, go hiking through the woods; for once have a normal, regular couple trip.”

“Jemma, it's okay,” Fitz repeated, this time moving closer to her. “We’re together, that's all that matters.” He leaned in and kissed her. 

“You're right,” she replied with a smile, leaning into his bare chest, kissing him again. “I guess we should just finish getting rid of these wet clothes and make use of the warm sleeping bags.” 

Fitz flashed her a devilish grin as he took her into his arms, not needing to be told twice. 

XXXXXXX

SUNLIGHT 

The sound of birds woke Fitz up the next morning. He stretched before realizing that Jemma was still curled up next to him in the sleeping bag. She stirred for a second before falling back asleep. 

Fitz stopped for a moment just to watch her. The sunlight was streaming in from the opening of the tent, creating a little glow around her. For a minute it didn't seem real. After years of wishing and hoping that there could be more between him and Jemma, after years of sideways glances and hidden pineing, here they were. 

Careful to not wake Jemma, Fitz got up and put on a fresh pair of clothes that happened to survive the storm without getting wet. He stepped out of the tent and into the bright morning sun. 

It took awhile to find enough wood that wasn't wet from the storm, but soon Fitz had enough to get a small fire started. Grabbing their bag he set to work on breakfast. 

It wasn't long before the smell of cooking bacon had awoken Jemma. She stepped out of the tent and looked around. “You made me breakfast?” She asked with a grateful smile. “You didn't need to do that.” 

“Yes I did,” Fitz replied. “This weekend is about you.”

“I thought this weekend was about us.”

“And you're the best part of us,” Fitz said with a smile, as he moved to kiss Jemma. “So we have pancakes, eggs, bacon,” he said as he brandished a plate full of breakfast foods “and, a s’more. Just for you.”

Jemma took the s’more from Fitz with a laugh. “I get my s’mores.”

“You can have anything you need, Jemma,” Fitz said.

“I have everything I need. I have you.” Jemma replied. She set down the s’more and moved to pull Fitz to her. “I love you, Leopold Fitz. Thank you for thanking me camping.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
